


Generation of Boyfriends

by candidus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidus/pseuds/candidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation of Miracles(inc. Kuroko) + Kagami</p><p>After they're all finally home , they decied to do what they do best, play B-Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generation of Boyfriends

“I'm home.”

Akashi was greeted by his boyfriends as he enterd the room.  


“Welcome back Sei-kun” “Hey Seijuuro” “Seijuuroichi!!” “Hello Seijuuro.” “Yo Sei” “Seichin, welcome back”.Akashi was smiling at his boyfriends and greeted everybody with a kiss. 

“You're timing couldn't have been better , I just finished dinner, go wash up so we can start.” 

“Sei-chin hurry I'm hungry I don't want to wait any longer.” Murasakibara said, pouting and sounding like a little child. “Yes yes I'll hurry” Akashi said laughing a little at the giants antics.   
As Akashi came back down just in time , to hear Kise suggest they go out after finishing dinner and play a round of basketball, since they're all home early today.  
It's not often that everybody is home this early after all, with everybody majoring different subjects and visiting different universities.   
Murasakibara spotting Akashi , decided to interrupt Kise , who was still rambling about basketball and saying“ Taiga-chin , Sei-chin is back so can I finally eat now?”  
“Yes you may eat now” Kagami sighed, Murasakibara and Aomine already saying their thanks digging in,before the tall redhead could even finish his sentence. After Akashi sat down the others also spoke their thanks and dug in.  
  


After they finally finished , Kagami and Aomine taking only slightly longer than the others even though they were eating at least twice as much , they decided to wait a little before going to the nearest court to play and digest their meals first. After talking for a while they decided to put on some comfortable clothes and pack their stuff (which really means waterbottles and a basketball, maybe some proteinbars, and many snacks for Murasakibara)

“Atsushi is a real miracle. That he doesn't have caviety yet astounishes me.” Midorima said while looking a the pile of sweets Murasakibara was stuffing into his bag.

“ Me too Shintaro-kun , me too.” Kuroko answered while eyeing the tallest of his boyfriends.

“Stop talking about me as if I'm not here you two” Murasakibara whined, deciding to grab Midorimas head.

“Stop sulk-hey! That hurts Atsushi” Midorima “and why only me! Tetsuya was agreeing with me!”

“But Tetsu-chin already left the room” Murasakibara said and just as Midorima was about to reply Kise decided to poke his head in the room.

“Are you two quite finished? We want to leave. Really, the two tallest acting like little children. Tz Tz Tz.”Kise said while looking dissapointed

“Like you're one to talk Ryouta/Ryou-chin. “The both said at the same time and decided to flick Kise's forehead as the passed him on the way out.

“Yah! That was mean of you both and I'm not childish.”

“You are.” All of his boyfriends, waiting for him at the front door retorted in chorus. “Most of the time at least.” Kagami added.

“You're all so mean!” Kise whined. Deciding that he doesn't want to hear Kise whining about how mean they all are all the way to the court Akashi decided to walk up to Kise and say “Only to you,love” and peck him on the cheek. And his plan seemed to work as Kise aprubtley started to smile, happy about receiving a kiss.

 

After finally leaving their apartment, they only had to walk for 10 minutes to reach their destination.

“How about a 3-on-4” Aomine suggested once they stood on the otherwise empty court “of course I'll be in the 3 member team because other wise it wouldn't be fair on you guys”

“Still as cocky as back in high school , but you wont win against me Daiki.”

“Like you're on to talk about being cocky Sei!!”

After Akashi and Aomine finished bickering , they decided on team red (Akashi , Murasakibara, Midorima and Kagami) and blue (Aomine , Kuroko , Kise)

“I'll show you defeat Sei.”

“As if you would be able to do something like that my dear.”

“Man I'm already kinda tired, it's still gonna be a long night isn't it?” Kagami whisperd into Midorimas left ear.

“You're probably right.” Midorima sighed before deciding to start his warm up.

 

After everybody warmed up they played and played , more than 40 minutes for sure , and in the end only Aomine and Akashi remained on the court (the others too tired after each having a long day) nobody of the two willing to give up even though they were sweating buckets and breathing heavy. They decided whoever can pull ahead 4 points first shall be the victor. Currently it was standing at “55-52”

“I --- won't--- gi----up!”

“Well Daiki------ as --- I said --- you--- won---defea---me.”

After twenty more minutes (and the others ignoring their two competitive lovers , talking about triviall things, used to their lovers antics once it came to basketball (oh and also teasing Kagami that he has no stamina anymore since he's not on the court playing, which he blames on him being tierd)) - Akashi decided to bow down to tie his shoes and show his lover on the court quite a nice sight. Aomine was momentarily unfocused, or rather solely focused on his boyfriends round behind. Akashi ,using this to his advantage, hurriedly stood up, stole Aomine the ball and made a shot. It was now “68-64” but Aomine didn't really seem to mind that he lost ,as he was still starring at Akashi with intense lust and wanton. Recognizing the feelings in his lovers eyes Akashi stayed silent, rather than mocking Aomine that he knew it would have been his victory from the start.

The others didn't even realize they'd finished , until they heard Akashi gasping. Turning to the sound they saw him pressed against the fence , while Aomines mouth ravishing his sweaty neck and his pretty lips.

They group decided to watch the show for a while , because they quite enjoyed the sight of two hot and sweaty men making out in front of them , especially if those two were theirs.   
However as these two started removing their shirts and Aomine pulled on Akashis shorts , the others prubtly decided they had to intervene .

“You can't do that in public!!” Midorima was the first to stand and by their side forcing them apart,blushing slightly.

“As much as I enjoy watching you two , Shintaro-kun is right. “

“Yeah but you can gladly continue at home” Kagami said while smirking, expressing that he clearly enjoyed their little make out session.

“You're such cockblocks!” Aomine grumbled glaring at his lovers. Akashi ,deciding not to comment on their statements, simply put on his t-shirt and sweater again.

After the two males finally finished dressing up (Aomine continued whining for a while) they gathered their things and went home.

 

As soon as they were in their apartment they all decided to shower and than watch a movie. However as soon as Akashi , being the last to shower since he recieved a phone call from his father, exited their bathroom which is connected to their bedroom, Aomine , a very naked Aomine , threw him on their _**big**_ bed.   
Luckly for him Akashi was only wearing a towel to begin with , which slipped of the moment he threw him on the bed. “Fuck babe you're so hot.”Aomine said at the naked red head beneath him and started kissing him.

“My, my Daiki aren't we being inpatient today” Akashi managed to say while they broke apart for air.

“Shut up Sei it's not my fault that you're so irresistible.” Aomine retorted before he started to shower Akashi's jawline with kisses slowly moving farther south.

 

“Really Daikichi? You couldn't wait for the rest of us?

 

To be continued~ maybe~ ~~probably not~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody who decided to check this out (even thou it has such a bad title)! This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it might seem to fast paced or all over the place and I know they're all kind of OOC ^^" (Also what's formating? I definitely don't know how to do that haha...)  
> Oh and english isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any errors
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways and I'd be happy if you'd leave me a kudos or a comment!   
> Have a nice day/night! ♥


End file.
